Sick glitch
by ms. nick jonas
Summary: I know there are a lot of other stories about the lab rats getting sick, but this is my idea.
1. Chapter 1

School had just let out and Adam was driving the others home. Bree was texting Owen setting up a date for the weekend. Leo was playing with the game of thrones app on his phone. Chase who was usually ranting on about his day was being unusually quit. Leo looked over and saw Chase had a glaze in his eyes.

Chase remain quiet though the night. He didn't eat much dinner and when to bed early. Mr. Davenport was worried about Chase. His face was slightly pale and his cheeks looked lighty flushed.

A/N- sorry is short but it's just a start. Review if you want me to continue. Anyone have an idea of what Chase has?


	2. Chapter 2

Bree woke up the next morning at 9:30. She wondered why she had gotten to sleep this late. Chase was usually waking her and Adam up at 8:30. She looked to her right and saw Chase was still sleeping in his capsule. She also noticed how pale he look and the beams of sweat on his forehead. She super speeded up stairs to get Mr. Davenport.

By the Bree and Mr. Davenport had gotten down to the lab Chase had waken up and was in the bathroom throwing up. Once he had finished Mr. Davenport took his temperature and found he and a fever of 101. After Mr. Davenport put Chase back in his capsule he called the doctor that he used when ever the lab rats had gotten hurt while training or on missions. The doctor would see Chase at 10:45.

Mr. Davenport looked and saw it was 10:05. He woke Adam up and had him help Chase to the car. In the waiting room Chase rested his head on Mr. Davenports shoulder. The doctor noticed the white patchs on the back of Chase's throat and told him he would have to do a strep test.


	3. Chapter 3

The test came back positive. The doctor wrote a prescription. As Mr. Davenport drove home Chase rested his head against the window. When they got home Chase when up to the bedroom he had slept in when the lab had be destroed. He laid down and fell asleep within seconds.

* * *

Meanwhile was talking to Adam, Bree, and Leo about what they could do to help Chase. When Tasha got home she made some Chicken soup and honey tea for Chase knowing he couldn't eat steak she made for the others. She carried a tray up to Chase's room along with the medicine the doctor gave him. She could hear him coughing before she even got to his room.

"How are you feeling"? She barely heard him when he answered, his voice was so weak. He was only able to eat about half the soup. The medicine made him drowsy. He soon feel asleep. However he didn't sleep all night. He woke up around 2 in the morning throwing up. Since his room was next to Donald and Tasha's room, Tasha soon came into Chase's bathroom. She waited for his stomach to settle down before helping back into bed.


	4. Sorry

This not a chapter. I will have no access to the internet until tomorrow afternoon. There is nothing I can do about it. It's my cable company.


	5. Chapter 4

Mr. Davenport woke up around 6. He checked on Chase and found his bed empty. Donald quickly when down stairs relieved to see Chase curled up on the couch. He could tell Chase hadn't slept will last night. he felt his forehead and could tell he still had a fever. He gave him his meds then when down to the lab to wake up Adam, Bree and Leo who had slept in the lab last night. Donald sent them off to school and Tasha off to work.

Mr. Davenport had to work on his latest invention so he set up Eddy to check on him. Chase's stomach seemed to have settled, he has lost his voice. The only time Donald heard him was when he was having a coughing fit. Around noon Donald heated up some soup for Chase. The warm soup felt good going down his throat. After lunch Chase when up to his room to try and get some sleep. Unfortunately he was unable to sleep due to his throat feeling so sore.

Around 3:30 he heard Adam Bree and Leo come home and head down to the lab for training. Mr. Davenport wanted Adam and Bree to have little contact with Chase to avoiding getting sick at well.


	6. Chapter 5

Later that night the rest of the family was sleeping, Chase laid awake. In addition to his throat, he was now sneezing nonstop. Thankfully they were not his bionic sneezes. Around seven in the morning Tasha came i to check on him. When she found out that Chase hadn't gotten any sleep she had Donald make him a new appointment with the doctor. In addition to strep throat Chase also had a sinus infection. The doctor suggested for Chase to put vapor rub on the bottom of his feet before going to bed( I know it sounds weird but it works).

* * *

Later that night after dinner and a shower Chase took his medicine then headed up to his room. Before getting in bed he put vapor rub on his feet along with some socks. It seemed werid but soon enough he felt his body start to relax he feel asleep shortly after.


	7. Chapter 6

After dinner Adam when upstairs to check on Chase. He walked in and saw Chase was sleeping. He could see Chase's hair was sticking to his forhead. He felt bad for his little brother. Sure he liked to use his super strength to toss him around and tease him, but that was just something brothers do.

He ran his hand through Chase's hair. Suddenly Chase started twitching and whining. Adam knew he was having a nightmare. He climbed into Chase's bed and put him arms around him like he used to do when they were little. Soon Chase clamed down. Later that night Donald came in to check on Chase and found both Adam and Chase asleep.


	8. Chapter 7

Over the next few days Chase began to get better. His fever broke, but his throat was still sore. He was able to talk more, but not very much. Donald still made him stay home though. While Chase wasn't happy about not being able to go to school,he was allowed to help in the lab. He had a weeks worth of homework, but being as smart as he is he finished it in five minutes.

The end

Sorry its so short but I ha writers block on this story.


End file.
